


Drunken taxi ride

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk!Coldwave, Drunk!Leonard, Drunk!Mick, Happy Ending, M/M, Taxi driver & customer AU, Taxi driver Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: When Leonard enjoys a night out, he takes a taxi ride back home. Little did he know that the taxi ride would change his life.(Based off a tumblr post I saw the other day)





	1. The night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I should be posting another's installment if 'I love you, you'll never know' but when I saw this post the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing it and a few days later here it is! This will either be 2-3 chapters depending how well it does
> 
> Who saw the article about 2.08 then? I'm so excited for the return of Len! Also, HE GOES AND SEE'S MICK! LET THIS SHIP RISE AGAIN! 
> 
> Ps I'm sorry the chapters small, I wrote this off my mobile and it's just to start it off, the next chapter will be longer I promise.

Leonard stumbled as he was thrown out of the club. He didn't care, it wasn't really his scene. He was only there because it a friends birthday. The whole club thing wasn't his idea of a good night out, but when it was a free bar... well, who was he to complain? Free alcohol was the best type of alcohol. 

"Taxi!" Leonard shouted, and she's enough one pulled up. Male driver, looked around his age. Leonard somewhat smiled as he climbed into the back.

"Where too?" A gruff voice asked once the door was closed and he had his seatbelt on. He was drunk but he wasn't stupid.

"Home." Leonard simply replied, mentally facepalming himself. So apparently he was that stupid. But the taxi driver was hot in his defence.

"Yes, because I know where 'home' is, man." The driver responded sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes. Leonard sighed. He knew he couldn't go back to home in this state, Lisa always hated it when he stumbled home drunk. So closest safe house it was then. 

"5897 Central avenue." Leonard responded and the mans face dropped.

"But that's the other side of town, and it's almost 2am! I'm supposed to be done for the night at 2!" The driver complained with a sigh.

"Well, charge me double or whatever. I'll make it worth your while I promise." Leonard somewhat flirted. He wasn't usually this forward towards a man he barely even knew, but he was drunk and drunk him was completely different to sober him.

"I bloody will..." the driver muttered under his breath as he set the meter running and started to drive. The pair sat in silence for a couple of minutes, and Leonard hated it. He's usually the quiet one in the corner of the room but complete silence to him was just.. awful.

"So, do you have a name?" Leonard asked, smirking slightly. 

"What's it too you?" The driver grunted. 

"Just want to make conversation..." Leonard shrugged innocently with a slight chuckle.

"Mick. Mick Rory." The driver, Mick, answered and Leonard smirked.

"Mick Rory. Huh. I like that..." He trailed off, "Leonard Snart." 

"Leonard Snart. I've heard of you." Mick said and Leonard's smirk widened more.

"A lot of people have.." Leonard drawled. 

"Mhm. You've got quite the reputation... as a criminal, and as someone who sleeps around... a lot." Mick explained, "Tell me, why do you do it? How to you do it. Also, do you not really care who you fuck?" Mick asked.

"Excuse me?" Leonard asked, almost shocked.

"Well, this is going to be a long trip, you might as well tell me about yourself, Leonard." Mick answered with a smirk of his own.

"Well, Mick," Leonard started, chuckling slightly. "Here goes..."

An hour later-  
"...and that Mick, is why I'm emotionally unavailable I suppose." Leonard concluded as Mick rolled to a stop outside Leonard's apartment. "And sorry for wittering on for the whole time."

"It's fine. It's way better than having a long journey in complete silence.. and why do I have a feeling you don't talk that much when your sober?" Mick replied, with a chuckle.

"I don't. You're right. It may be the alcohol talking, or it could be just you..." Leonard trailed off, as he glared at his phone screen for the time. "It's pretty late.. I think. Judging by how long it took to get here and what time you said it was when I got in the taxi... why don't you stay for the night.. on the couch of course.. or a spare bedroom." He then added with a chuckle.

"No. no. It's okay, really. It'll only take another hour or so to get back..." Mick trailed off with a fake smile.

"No. Really. I insist. It's the least I could do after all. So park up and come with me." Leonard insisted, "Don't say another word." He then added once he noticed Mick was going to say something else.

"Alright..." Mick trailed off, parking up and turning off the engine. "But I'm not going to be part of your 'one night stand' statistics. It's only because I am actually tired and it's more than likely going to be unsafe for me to drive back." He then added as he got the car as well as Leonard.

"I promise I'll behave.." Leonard said as he pulled out his keys from his pocket. "For now." He then added with a smirk before going to unlock the door and walked Behind Leonard, Mick rolled his eyes before following the younger man in and closing the door behind him. Stumbling as he lead, Leonard showed Mick into a spare bedroom, earning a little chuckle off Mick. "Here's your room for the night, I'll see you in the morning, Mick." Leonard said smiling sleepily before leaving Mick in peace. Mick looked around, before drawing the curtains, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the, massive, bed. Promising himself to get up and go before Leonard wakes up, Mick drifted off to sleep in by far the comfiest bed he's ever slept in.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Leonard deal with the morning after, where Leonard doesn't have a hangover and remembers everything and things don't go exactly as planned for Mick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had the idea I just couldn't put it into the words I wanted, nor did I have the time to work on this one just because I wasn't 100% happy before. 
> 
> But hey! Always nice to have it eventually. And this story may be a little longer than what I expected.

Mick groaned as he woke up. After rubbing his eyes, he looked round in the unfamiliar room. "Right..." he mumbled trailing off, remembering the night before. Having Leonard Snart in his cab, at almost 2am wanting to come to the other side of town to where the starting point was a delight. 

Well, it wasn't but at least there was conversation throughout the journey and he likes conversation. 

"Time to get up I suppose." Mick said to himself, sitting up to look at the clock which read 11:30. "So much for getting up before he does..." He then said, swinging his body round to the edge of the bed and standing up, looking round for his clothes. Soon enough, Mick found them and proceeded to get dressed. Just as Mick got his trousers up, there was a knock on the door. 

"Hello, um, Mick? Are you awake?" Leonard's voice asked through the door, knocking again. 

"Yeah. I'm up." Mick replied, and the door opened to reveal him, holding a breakfast tray. 

"Good. I brought you breakfast... and you're shirtless. Ohh." Leonard said, licking his lips slightly, eyeing Mick's chest. Mick fake coughed and Leonard looked back up. "Oh yeah! Um, here's your breakfast!" Leonard said, handing Mick the tray before leaving the room again. 

"Cute." Mick chuckled, looking down at the tray and sitting down on the bed before eating it.   
\------------  
"So how much do I owe you for the taxi ride?" Leonard asked, once Mick came out the bedroom with the tray. Leonard was sat reading the newspaper in the living room. 

"You don't." Mick answered, earning a look of confusion off Leonard. "I kind of figured, that considering you let me stay the night, and gave me breakfast, I might as well not charge you." He then said. 

"Ah. Well thank you for that." Leonard said with a slight smile. 

"No problem, where should I put this?" Mick said, looking down at the tray briefly before looking back at Leonard. 

"I'll take it." Leonard said, standing up and putting the newspaper down before walking to Mick and taking the tray off him and taking it into the kitchen. Leonard washed the empty pots before walking back into the living room, where Mick was looking round. 

"Nice place you've got. Everything's so.. clean." Mick commented. "Didn't really look round last night, considering all I wanted to do was go to sleep."

"Don't really use this place much." Leonard replied with a shrug. Mick turned to face him. 

"How come?" Mick asked and Leonard chuckled.

"Oh Mick. I think you know." Leonard said, still chuckling away to himself. Mick rolled his eyes. 

"Right.. well.. I think I better be going.." Mick said. "Don't worry, the room is just as tidy as it was when I got there last night." 

"Wait, you live back on the other side of the city right? Do you mind doing me another favour?" Leonard asked with a slight smirk and Mick groaned. 

"C'mon then... to say if I did charge you for last night, I could have made a fortune taking you here and back. How come you didn't go to your actual home last night?" Mick asked as the pair headed towards the door. 

"Lisa would have killed me if I went home in the state I was." Leonard answered as he opened the door and hold it open for Mick to go out first. Leonard followed and pulled the door shut behind him, turning round to lock it before walking to Mick's cab.

"Lisa..? Is that your wife/girlfriend?" Mick asked and Leonard laughed. Mick knew he had a reputation of sleeping around, however, it has been a while since the last time so you can't blame Mick for asking. 

"Oh god no. Lisa's my sister. She doesn't approve off me drinking a lot because our dad used to and became.. um.." Leonard trailed off. "Wait.. I told you a lot last night about my life.. did Lisa not come up?" 

"Surprisingly no. Speaking of the topic of last night, how come your not hungover?" Mick asked as he unlocked his cab and getting in, with Leonard getting in the passenger side.

"Don't get them." Leonard answered, "About Lisa being my 'wife' or 'girlfriend' if you know I've got a reputation of sleeping around, you should know that most, if not all, of the people I usually sleep with are more... um.. masculine shall we say." Leonard said.

"Ah, see I just knew that you sleep, or used to anyway, sleep around a lot. I just didn't really know who or what with. Not that I really cared." Mick said, starting the engine and starting to drive. 

"I see.."  
\---------------  
"Are you okay? You've barely said much this whole ride?" Mick asked, as he turned down the road to where Leonard wanted to be dropped off. 

"Well, you were right about one thing last night.. I'm not much of a talker when I'm sober." Leonard said as Mick parked up. "How much do I owe you this time because my hospitality doesn't warrant you being out of pocket for two taxi fares."

"$27. After all you shared last night... I thought you actually liked me." Mick said, faking hurt as Leonard gave him the money. 

"Keep the change. Well, Mick. Some people are just really different when they're drunk." Leonard said opening the door and climbing out. "I happen to not stop taking and share too much about my life when I'm drunk. I don't actually go out that often you know." 

"Tell that to your long list of one night stands." Mick grunted and Leonard smiled. 

"Yeah yeah. It's not that many, Mick. Anyway, I'm going. Bye Mick." Leonard said and shut the door before walking up the garden path and going inside the house. 

"LENNY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Lisa shouted as Leonard walked through the door. Lisa almost running to give him a hug

"Chill. I've been in one of the safe houses all night. I'm fine." Leonard said, hugging back Lisa quickly before pushing her away slightly and shutting the door properly.

"I was worried sick when you didn't call or text or anything! Don't you do it again!" Lisa said and Leonard rolled his eyes before manage

"Yes mom." Leonard joked as he headed off upstairs to get changed. 

"Bye Leonard..." Mick trailed off, watching Leonard go inside before driving off. Even though he's just had the best nights sleep ever, he's on the night shift again so all he's going to do is go home, have a shower and go back to bed. 

However, both men couldn't get the other out of their minds...


	3. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick gets drunk with Leonard and he admits some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm getting a lot of inspiration to update this fic. 
> 
> I will probably start updating this on a weekly basis, what do you guys think?
> 
> (One day I will continue the 'I love you, you'll never know series' *insert nervous emoji*)

One month later-

Leonard smirked as he walked away from the sounds of alarms and sirens. He had successfully managed to rob a bank. Another successful heist, and he was sending out a sign for the bank to improve its security. After all, for a bank, it did have minimal security measures. Only a couple- three at most- camera's inside with one on the outside. Easy access lock to the safe. Child's play in Leonard's book.

And it was only a couple minutes walk from the nearest safe house. 3 weeks casing the bank has payed off- literally. Leonard had dropped off the bags of money in the safe house, took a hand full of money prior to the sirens turning up. He was in the mood for celebrating. After all, if you can't celebrate when you rob a bank of over a million dollars, when can you? Leonard walked to the bar and ordered his drink, before looking around. Seeing who's in and what was going on.

That's when he saw him. Mick Rory, drinking alone. Leonard grabbed his drink and walked over to Mick- after all, he looked lonely and no-one deserves to drink alone.

"Mick Rory. My. My. Out of all the bars in central, who would have thought we'd be here on the same night at the same time. Must be fate." Leonard said, smirking as he took the seat across from Mick.

"Leonard Snart, never thought I would see you again." Mick said, taking a mouthful of his drink.

"Pleasure to see you again. Tell me Mick, how have you been? And why are you so darn difficult to track down?" Leonard asked, also taking a mouthful of his drink.

"I've been good. The tracking part? Well, maybe you're just trying to track someone that just doesn't want to be found. Ever think of that?" Mick grunted, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Now now, Mick. Don't be like that." Leonard said.

"Why not? I refuse to become one of your 'one night stand statistics' you know that. Even though according to the media I already am." Mick complained, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Want to know a little secret Mick? I don't actually sleep with everyone I take home. I mean, you know that. After all, I never tried to sleep with you, as drunk as I was and how, well, attractive you are." Leonard flirted with a slight shrug.

"Well thanks, but I'm not buying it." Mick said, rolling his eyes again. "I actually came for a quiet drink, it's my first night off in god knows how long. I can actually drink without having to risk being called out."

"Mick. Don't be so hostile. I just want a chance to get to know you. I haven't got you out of my head since I met you that night. Hence why I was trying to track you down. It doesn't have to lead anything, I just want to know you." Leonard explained, drinking his drink.

"I'm a taxi driver that earns $5 an hour to transfer a person or people from point A to point B. My life is about exciting as it sounds." Mick explained, finishing his drink.

"I don't just want to know 'taxi driver Mick' I want to know Mick Rory. Everything about you and more. You intrigue me." Leonard said, "So let me buy you a drink- or a few- and tell me about yourself?" Leonard suggested and Mick thought about it for several seconds.

"Alright. One." Mick agreed and Leonard smiled.

"Great!"

* * *

"Leonard. At first.. I thought I would hate you. For your reputation for sleeping around and for being a criminal. But now? I've seen you for the amazing man you are and I hope, you can forgive me for the me that was an asshole towards you. On the night we met and the morning after and even when you came over earlier. I hope you can be my friend now." Mick announced rather loudly, which caused Leonard to laugh.

"Mick. Shhh." Leonard said, as he lead Mick out of the club. He was almost as drunk as Mick was but Mick, he was really unsteady on his feet when drunk.

"Never. I feel like announcing to the word about our new found friendship, Lenny." Mick said, swinging his arm around Leonard's shoulders as they stumbled down the street.

"Lenny?" Leonard questioned with a chuckle. "Where did at come from?"

"Lenny. It sounds right." Mick said with a wide smile, pulling Leonard close as possible.

"Lenny. Alright." Leonard accepted, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Who would have thought super criminal Leonard Snart would accept the nickname Lenny." Mick laughed.

"When my sister was very young she used to call me that cause she couldn't say Leonard... sometimes she still does." Leonard said, "you never did tell how you know I'm a criminal." Leonard then pointed out.

"Well, Lenny. Ever think that I might be one too?" Mick loudly whispered in Leonard's ear.

"A taxi driver, a criminal? That's a bit of a cliche." Leonard said, stopping to look at Mick.

"Taxi!" Mick shouted as he stopped walking too, and Leonard placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Mick! We don't need one of those." Leonard exclaimed, laughing, starting to stumble again, which Mick followed.

"We don't? But yes, I'm a criminal too. Just not exactly like you." Mick said, chuckling. "C'mon. I earn $5 an hour because the firm gets every last cent I earn driving. Driving around central, day in day out, going back and forth all the bloody time, my criminal activities are more of a stress reliever thing." Mick opened up, as Leonard stopped at the safe house he was staying at and started to play with his keys.

"So you don't rob places like I do?" Leonard asked, unlocking the door and opening it. Both men stumbled inside and Leonard pushed the door closed and locked it again.

"Oh I do. I rob the places and then burn them down." Mick said, kicking off his shoes and stumbling to the couch and lying on it, pulling Leonard down with him.

"Mick!" Leonard shouted, laughing again, smiling down at the older man. "So you're an arsonist?" Leonard questioned.

"Mhm." Mick hummed in agreement, "Arsonist. Pyromaniac. Take your pick Klepto." He then added with a shrug.

"Klepto?" Leonard asked, pushing himself up slightly to get a look of Mick's face.

"Yes. If I'm a pyro, you're a Klepto." Mick said and Leonard laughed, lying back down on Mick.

"You and your nicknames tonight." Leonard said, still laughing slightly, cuddling up to Mick.

"G'night Lenny." Mick said, holding Leonard as close as possible and kissing the top of his head before closing his eyes. "I couldn't get you out of my head either..." He then whispered before falling asleep.

"And you're probably not going to remember this come morning... goodnight Mick." Leonard said with a sigh before falling asleep as well.

Needless to say, it was the best nights sleep either of them had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued..


	4. Mistakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick wakes up from the night before, how will he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm sorry that it's a day late. That one shot idea I did post would not leave me alone. 
> 
> Anyway, I think Mondays are going to be the day I update this!

Mick groaned as he woke up with a bright light on him. Saying he was hungover would be an understatement. How much did he drink last night? Mick rubbed his eyes and attempted to sit up, but discovered that he was pinned down.

"What...?" He questioned before looking at what was on top of him, or more rather who was on top of him. Mick grumbled and poked Leonard in the side, earning a groan off Leonard. "Leonard. Wake up!" Mick shouted, and sure enough, Leonard woke up shocked.

"What..? Oh hey Mick." Leonard said, calming down and sitting up. Mick glared at him, how can someone act so casual right now.

"Hey... um why are you on top of me?" Mick asked, now being able to sit up. Leonard smirked slightly and got off Mick, but lifted up his legs to sit down on the couch, placing Mick's legs on top of his lap.

"Well Mick... do you remember anything that happened last night?" Leonard asked and Mick looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I remember having a drink in a bar and then you were there and came over to me.. the rest is a bit of a blur.. how much did I have to drink last night?" Mick said with a confused look.

"10 beers and 3 shots. You were pretty drunk." Leonard answered with a slight laugh. "It was a great night though."

"I guess, how did it end with us... where ever we are, with you on top of me?" Mick asked, and Leonard smiled.

"Well, you were pretty drunk. We're in one of my safe houses and you kind of just collapsed on the couch, pulling me on top of you and wouldn't let go.. and you fell asleep and clearly I did too. Not that I could get out of your grip, because wow you have a tight grip." Leonard explained and Mick nodded.

"Okay, and we didn't.. you know?" Mick asked, a slight blush rising on his cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Leonard.

"No. But would it really be so bad if we did?" Leonard asked, frowning slightly. He thought they were past that, but maybe not.

"Leonard.. you know how I feel about that..." Mick trailed off, sighing. "I don't do one night stands. Never have done. Never will do."

"Who says it would be just one night, Mick? Is that what you really think of me? That I just like to have one night stands?" Leonard asked, almost hurt. He didn't know why he was hurt though. He doesn't care about people like that. But Mick? Mick is different for some reason.

"Because that's what you do Leonard! Has it never crossed your mind to settle down? Your in your 40's and think with your dick! As well as robbing places here and there. Has it never crossed your life to stop and settle down one day, meet a person that you generally like and can see yourself with?" Mick exclaimed and before he knew it he could feel Leonard's lips on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This chapter really wasn't as long as I thought it was...


	5. What does this mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Leonard have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly, Monday is a no good day for this fic so I might change it to update on a Tuesday. 
> 
> There isn't going to many chapters left of this fic now...

 

Mick froze for a couple of seconds. Leonard Snart was kissing him. The Leonard Snart. Sure, Mick presents a harsh exterior, especially when it comes to the other man, but to say he hasn't fantasied about this moment since the moment that the man got into his taxi drunk. Slowly, Mick started to melt into the kiss and started to kiss back.

Leonard smiled against Mick's lips, he knew that he'd get a positive response off the other man. Usually, Leonard would push for something more, but stead he pulled away after several seconds. For some reason he cares for Mick. Caring is something he didn't do, but Mick is slowly changing him. He wanted Mick to be comfortable. Honestly, Leonard never tried so hard to track someone down.

He's developing feelings and he isn't sure what to make of it.

"Um.." Mick trailed off, looking down and playing with his fingers. It was a clear sign that he was nervous, and Leonard couldn't help but smile more at that.

"Sorry, have I made you uncomfortable... I know how you feel about... me. How you hate what I am..." Leonard trailed off with a sigh, moving away from the older man.

"I don't hate you Leonard..." Mick trailed off, looking up at him. "Or what you do. I'm just a really stubborn man. I believe in the rumours that every woman, or man, that comes here and spends the night at your place with you, you sleep with. I know I shouldn't believe in stuff like that, because honestly, some of the shit that I hear about myself, makes me laugh so much. People have nothing better to do than spread rumours clearly. Then I spent the night with you.. twice now. You never tried to make a move on me. When I was sober and you were drunk.. then last night when we were both drunk. Yeah. I remembered the events of last night, I just wanted to know what you would tell me. I guess what I'm trying to say in a roundabout way, is that I would love to get to knows you, the real you. Not the drunk criminal that sleeps around. What do you think about that?" Mick explained, holding Leonard's hands.

"I'd like that." Leonard agreed, rubbing his thumbs over Mick's hands. Mick smiled and let go of Leonard's hands, and pulled his away, before holding one out.

"Hi. I'm Mick Rory. I'm 46 years old. I'm a massive pyromaniac, I burn things down and sometimes I stick around to watch the fire until just before the cops arrive so I don't get caught. I find the flames beautiful. I also drive a cab part time, the money is shit and I don't live in the best of places, but it's manageable." Mick introduced and Leonard laughed and shook Mick's hand.

"Leonard Snart. Master criminal. I never do anything without a plan. I'm a thief, I rob places, I pickpocket a lot of people and sometimes I'm not even aware I do it. I can help you keep your pyromania under control, show you places that the cops will never give a shit about. I don't have a day time job. I have a younger sister, Lisa. She's the person I always wanted to be, I only wanted the best for her. Made sure she got the life she deserved, and most of the time I do live with her, except when I'm pulling a job then I'll stay in a safe house like this one. I came from an abusive drunken father.. which I told you about the night we met. My brain to mouth filer doesn't completely work when I'm drunk, which you probably found out." Leonard explained and Mick laughed.

"See this is fun. We can be friends for now and maybe see where it leads us?" Mick asked and Leonard smiled again.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." Leonard agreed and Mick smiled again.

"Ugh hangovers a bitch." Mick groaned and Leonard laughed.

"Where did that come from?" Leonard asked, "I don't get them."

"You're lucky. I had to change the subject from this soppy shit." Mick answered, shaking his head slightly.

"Ah. Mick Rory. I think we're going to be excellent friends, and partners if you wish. The criminal kind of partners anyway." Leonard announced and Mick smiled wide.

"Me too Leonard. Me too."


	6. One year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Leonard finally announce their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I've changed the rating to M. Purely because of this chapter. Sorry it's late but I made it as long as possible to make up for it. 
> 
> Yeah this is the final chapter, but I am going to write an epilogue for this.

Mick paced from side to side of the room. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Ever since him and Leonard had become partners, and friends, the feelings Mick had towards Leonard had... intensified over the last year. Sure, Leonard had hinted about becoming more a year ago, but nothing ever happened in that department. 

Which left Mick wondering if Leonard still felt that way about him. He didn't know if Leonard didn't have the feelings anymore or if he was waiting for him to make the first move or if he was just waiting for him to be ready. Which, would be very sweet in Micks book if he did all that soppy lovey dovey shit you see in movies. 

Sure, Leonard didn't sleep around anymore either but that could mean something completely different which had nothing to do with Mick. 

"Mick. Stop pacing you're making me dizzy." Lisa said, watching the mans movements. Mick paused and gave her a look before starting to pace again. 

"If I'm making you dizzy, then stop watching me!" Mick exclaimed before taking a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just a little bit nervous. What if I say something stupid, or what if he doesn't feel the same way anymore. It's been a year! Maybe I should make myself sick so we don't have to go..." Mick hen rambled on and Lisa walked to him and slapped him.

"Michael Rory! Snap out of it! You're not talking yourself out of asking him out! You've known each other for over a year now, you've been living with us for 8 months. Leonard doesn't bother with anyone unless he cares for them. Which, cares is an understatement for what he feels towards you. The man loves you. He's just been waiting for you to feel comfortable and possibly make the first move because what you were like at the beginning of your relationship. He wanted to wait until you were ready so stop talking yourself out of this or he'll think you're not ready or don't like him in that way." Lisa explained, slapping Mick again. 

"Really? He said that?" Mick asked, with a smile forming in his face. Lisa smiled too, she's always wanted nothing for to see her brother happy. 

"Yes, more or less in those same words. So stop panicking okay?" Lisa reassured and Mick nodded as Leonard walked into the room, wearing a nice shirt and a tidy pair of jeans, holding a jacket for later if he gets cold. 

"Should my ears be burning?" Leonard asked with a smirk and Mick chuckled. 

"No no Lenny. Just knocking some sense into Mick. Anyway, enjoy your night and I'm not going to be here when you get back so you'll have the house to yourself to do whatever.. you know what I'm not going to finish that sentence because I do NOT want that image in my head." Lisa said and Leonard laughed and Mick smiled. "Now go." Lisa added, giving Mick one last look before practically pushing the two out of the door. 

"I wonder what's up with her. It's not like we're doing anything important. We"re just casing out the museum for a job." Leonard said as he started to walk down the garden path. 

"Yeah, I wonder..." Mick said, acting clueless.

"You okay? You're acting weird too? Are you sick? Do you think that's what's up with Lisa? Maybe we should do this another night.." Leonard questioned, suddenly stopping to walk, looking back at the house.

"No no. Lisa's fine. I'm fine. We're not sick. Lisa's... Lisa and I'm okay. Eyes in the prize right Len?" Mick said, not taking his eyes off Leonard who still looked unsure.

"Okay. Let's go." Leonard finally said and started to walk again, Mick walking beside him. "I wonder what she meant when she said we have the house to ourselves but then said on second thoughts I don't want that image in my head?" He then asked.

"Who knows what goes through her head! Must be her time of month..." Mick trailed off, trying to sound convincing, earning a look off Leonard. "What? Females act weird when it's that time. I'd know, I grew up with enough of them, wi my sister and then in the system. All I remember that they'd all be on at around the same time and to avoid them all as much as possible." Mick then added, earning a laugh off Leonard.

"Suppose you're right..."

* * *

 

  
"Huh. Would you look at that." Leonard said, walking up to a painting. 

"What?" Mick asked, coming up behind him, to look at whatever painting Leonard was talking about

"A painting of fire and ice. Supposed to be worth quite a bit of money, but really I don't want it for that. The painting is practically us in our elements," Leonard decribed and Mick gave him a funny look. 

"Oh really, how so?" Mick asked,with a chuckle. 

"Fire. That's you. You love the flame pyro. Ice, that's me. I love the cold, I mean I don't like it too cold but colder the  most people would usually have. They're polar opposites.." Leonard said before getting cut off by Mick. 

"Just like me and you. I'm not headed like fire and you've got a cool level head at practically all the time. Your anger isn't on the surface like mine. Yes, you've helped me maintain it over the last year but it's still there. Off subject.. however, opposites attract and that's probably why we work so good together. That's why we make amazing partners." Mick explained and Leonard turned to face him with a wide smile at the older man.

"I'm glad you understood what I was getting at. I wouldn't say we work so good together though, I'd say we work amazing together because we do. We're like the kings of the criminal world, we run this city, with Lisa of course because she'd kill us if we forgot her." Leonard explained and Mick laughed.

"Damn right she would. Just like..." Mick started, looking into Leonard's eyes, before getting cut off by the security guard.

"Museum is closing now! Come again tomorrow if you wish too!" The security guard yelled before walking into another room.

"Hold that thought, let's get out of here." Leonard said, turning round to look at the painting. "I'll be back for you soon beautiful." He then said and Mick rolled his eyes playfully.

"Come on Leonard." Mick said, before walking away. Leonard looked at the painting for a couple of more seconds before following Mick out of the museum. "Now what?" He then asked, once out of the building and Leonard had caught up.

"Oh Micky. The night is still young!" Leonard exclaimed with a smirk and Mick groaned.

"Oh I hate it when you say that..."

* * *

"I can do this..." Mick said to himself in the mirror. He was in a bar restroom. Sure it wasn't the cleanest of places to go take a piss, but who was Mick to complain. A toilet is a toilet in his opinion. Also when you're bursting, well, sanitary issues fly out of the window. There's worse places to go when you need it. He was pretty drunk as well. "Just say it like taking of a bandage, get it over and done with..." Mick said, then nodded before walking back into the bar, only to find that he had some bimbo in his lap. Sighing, he was going to turn and go away but then Leonard's eyes met his and they were screaming help me. So, Mick wondered over, and poked the woman's shoulder.

"Uh can I help you?" The woman asked, her words slurred as she spoke. "I'm kind of busy with this hot piece of meat. Unless you want a threesome which I'm down for that." She then added, looking up and down Mick.

"Yes, I'd appreciate it if you get off my husbands lap." Mick said, and Leonard had to bite back a smile which was starting to form.

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking at Mick in disbelief. "If you're married where's your ring?" She then added.

"Being resized, we've been married for ten years, today actually it's our anniversary, and my ring doesn't fit the way it used too, so I sent it to be resized a couple of weeks ago, but it isn't back yet, which I hoped it would be by today but damn the US jewellery service." Mick answered.

"Well... that threesome is still on the table if you want. If I can't have him I don't see why I can't have both of you." She suggested again, attempting to flirt, getting off Leonard's lap.

"I don't share. Now all I want to do is have a quiet drink with my husband on our anniversary without some slut coming and flirting with my man." He then added, looking up and down the female with disgust, now that he could get a proper look at her. "I know he's very attractive but he's mine. Besides he'd never go for someone like you. Wearing your tiny dress that only just covers your ass and boobs. Oh, and really hunny, you aren't the right gender for me to even consider having a threesome with you." Mick said and the female took one last look before storming off, to which Leonard burst out laughing at. "And that's how you do that." Mick said, picking up his beer and taking a mouthful.

"Wow, that was amazing.. you're amazing." Leonard said once he calmed down, not thinking about what he was saying before realising it. "I mean.. you were amazing, handling and getting rid of that female. I kept trying to tell her that I wasn't interested but she wouldn't listen." Leonard said, starting to ramble.

"Lenny. Calm down. I know what you meant. It's okay. Now let's go before she discovers we're not really together and comes back." Mick said, finishing his drink. Leonard nodded in agreement before finishing his too and standing up, and the duo left the bar.

The pair walked in silence for a while, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it was nice. Mick couldn't get telling him how he feels off his mind, which was all he wanted to do was tell Leonard how he felt.

"Mick/Lenny I have something to tell you." Both males said at the same time, pausing their movements and looking at each other. "You first." They both said again before laughing slightly.

"I'll go first." Mick said and Leonard smiled and motioned him to continue. "Lenny.. I know what I said when we met.. but times have changed in the last year. The reason why I was so angry at you to begin with is the fact that you brought up feelings that I've never felt before, I didn't know how to handle it or control them. Then when we 'started over' if you like, and I realised that I have feelings for you... feelings of love.. and over the last year those feelings have only gone and intensified. Leonard.. I'm in love with you. I'm sorry it's took me so long to admit it but I didn't know if you felt that way about me. I know you hinted at something more happening between us a year ago but I didn't know if you still felt that way about me now." Mick explained, playing with his fingers.

"Can I speak now?" Leonard said, trying to fight back a smile coming in his face but failed. "Mick.. you've changed me for the better. Since I met you that night, I haven't slept with anyone because.. I'm in love with you too and I just couldn't do it." Leonard said and Mick pulled him close and kissed him, pushing him into the building that they were in front of, and trapping him with his own body. Leonard quickly kissed back once he registered what was happening, biting down on Mick's lip as he did and slid his tongue into Micks welcoming mouth. Mick started to grind into Leonard's body, earning a moan, before Leonard pulled away breathless. "Mick.. god I want you, so much, but wait until we get home. We're not far away from home. Can you do that? I don't want our first time to be against a building." Leonard said and Mick stepped away and nodded.

"Sure Lenny. I can do that" Mick said with a smirk, stepping away so Leonard can move away from the building and they started walking, well running, back to their house. Once they got back, and Leonard stopped at the door and started to feel his pockets for his keys, Mick wrapped his arms around him from behind and started to kiss Leonard's neck, and started to grind again into Leonard's backside.

"Mick what are you doing?" Leonard said, holding back a moan, still trying to find the keys.

"I never said I'd make it easy for you..." Mick said smirking against Leonard's neck. Finally Leonard found the keys and unlocked the door, practically falling through the door and pulling Mick with him. Mick kicked the door closed behind him as Leonard turned around and kissed him quickly before pulling away and running upstairs. Mick groaned and followed him up and into Leonard's bedroom, starting to unbutton his shirt as he went along.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Leonard said as he shut the door behind Mick. Mick chucked as he turned around, shaking off his shirt.

"I think I do." Mick said jokingly as Leonard walked to him, shirtless as well, pulling him close when Leonard came close enough.

"Oh. I guess you do." Leonard said before kissing Mick, pushing him back so he'd fall on his bed, with Leonard on top of him. Mick smirked as he made the kiss deeper as he flipped the two of them around so he was on top. Leonard bit down on Mick's lip again as Mick started to undo Leonard's belt buckle and trouser button. Once they were undone, Mick teased by pushing both the trousers and the underwear down slowly, earning a groan off Leonard.

"On your front." Mick demanded, once the clothing was all the way down his legs. Leonard smirked up at Mick before doing what he was told, kicking the clothing off his ankles.

"Second drawer." Leonard said, and Mick leaned over and pulled open the draw and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"You clean?" Mick asked, facing Leonard, who nodded. "Good, no condoms in there anyway." He then said in response, closing the draw, which went with a slam. "Hands and knees." Mick instructored and Leonard obeyed as Mick squirted some lube on his fingers, using one to tease around Leonard's hole, making sure it was well lubed before sliding the finger in, earning a moan off Leonard.

"Fuck Mick.." Leonard trailed off, arching his back up slightly, as Mick begun to pump his finger in and out, before adding a second finger as he leaned over Leonard's body and kissed down his back, and back up, before whispering in his ear, and adding a third finger once he was lose enough.

"Listen up. I'm in charge, you're going to do what I say or they'll be consequences. Do you understand?" Mick started, pausing so he could get a response of Leonard, who nodded. "I'm gonna make you lose enough for my cock. I know it's been a while, and I want to make it as comfortable as possible for you. Once you are lose enough, I'm going to fuck you senseless. All you're going to focus on is how much you love my cock inside of you. You're going to forget every over worthless asshole you've ever slept with, because I'm the one that matters the most. It's going to be the best sex you've ever had in your life." Mick continued as he pulled his fingers out of Leonard, earning a whimper from the other man. Mick quickly took off his trousers, he wasn't wearing any underwear anyway, he rarely does, and squirted more lube on his hand and rubbed it over his cock. "You're not allowed to touch yourself until I say you can. You aren't allowed to make any noise until I say you can. You'll address me as master. Okay?" Mick finished, getting himself into position and slowly sliding into Leonard, who nodded and bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Mick smirked, and slowly started to thrust, gradually getting faster each time he thrust inside of Leonard. Once Mick set his pace, Leonard lift his head up out of his pillow and arched his back up more, turning his head to look at Mick.

"Okay, you may be vocal now." Mick said with a smirk and Leonard let out the loudest moan he's ever made in his life. "Tell me how much you love my cock inside you. Tell me how you've imagined this very moment."

"Fuck, Mick..." Leonard trailed off and Mick groaned and slapped Leonard's ass, earning another moan.

"I told you to address me as master, not obeying the rules earns a punishment." Mick growled and slowed down trusting slightly.

"Sorry master, it won't happen again master." Leonard quickly said, tilting his head back slightly. "Fuck master your cock feels so good inside of me. No one else can even begin to compare." He then added, using one hand to start trailing down his body before pausing the movements.

"Good boy. Now tell me, how you've always imagined this moment. Because I have always imagined it, how I'd have you under me screaming your name as you came. If that hand goes further down you'll get another punishment." Mick said.

"Fuck.. okay master. I've often imagined it you taking charge. But on some occasions it's me taking charge. How I'd ride your thick juicy cock whilst you where laying there, gripping onto my hips like there's no tomorrow. Or how I would be the one doing the fucking. Even on rare occasions, it's not fast and hard like this, sometimes, it's sweet and gentle and we'd make love, not just sex." Leonard explained and Mick smirked. "Master please let me touch myself." He then whined, hand shaking.

"Okay. You may touch yourself." Mick agreed, thrusts getting harder and faster once again. Leonard groaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock, with Micks hand wrapping around his hand too, and they started to pump together. After several minutes, Mick was the first to reach his orgasm, thrusts going sloppy as he rode it out. The feeling of Mick cumming side of him, triggered Leonard's orgasm as he came over the be sheets and their hands, both moaning the other's names. Soon enough the duo collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"We're going to be in a horrible sticky mess come morning." Leonard eventually said, breaking the silence.

"I know." Mick agreed, kissing Leonard's shoulder. He was always very compassionate after sex.

"Want a shower?" Leonard said, looking at Mick with a look and Mick smirked.

"Not had enough yet pretty boy?" Mick asked, getting off the bed.

"Why? Worried you won't keep up old man?" Leonard teased as he too got off the bed.

"We'll see who has to do the keeping up..." Mick said as the pair ran into Leonard's en-suite bathroom.

* * *

 

The following morning the duo woke up to the sounds of Lisa screaming, waking them up with a startle, making sure they were both well covered as they sat up in bed.

"Well. It's about damn time. It's only took over a year." Lisa said with a laugh before walking out of the room.

"Does she mean us hooking up or us telling our feelings for one another?" Mick asked, puzzled.

"Who knows. But we better get out of bed because she'll want answers either way." Leonard said moving to get out of bed before Mick pulled him back.

"Five more minutes..." He simply said before kissing Leonard again with a smile. It was the happiest either of them have been in their lives... Lisa can wait.   
   
 (When they finally got out of bed, Lisa wasn't amused that they kept her waiting)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Leonard get married and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for reading this story! Everyone that's left kudos and commented it means a lot.

   
"... and that's why I fell in love with you. How does that sound?" Leonard said, turning round to face Lisa, taking a deep breath.

"Lenny. That was so beautiful." Lisa said, wiping her tears away. "Oh gosh I bet my make up is already a mess, I'm not going to last all ceremony. Lenny why didn't you tell me to use waterproof make up." She then added walking over to the mirror, with a wet wipe to fix her make up.

"I did warn you, but you didn't listen." Leonard resorted with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mick has made you a lot more affectionate." Lisa said with a smile, fixing Leonard's tie. "You're going to make me cry a waterfall between you."

"You don't think it's too much, my vows... this day. I mean, wow I'm getting married. You don't think he's left do you?" Leonard asked, straightening out his tuxedo.

"No. He loves you so much. He wouldn't have had said yes if he didn't. You've been together for nearly 6 years, 7 if you count the time before you guys finally admitted your feelings for one another. He'll be there walking down that aisle to you." Lisa reassured, and Leonard nodded.

"Alright. I'm ready."

* * *

"Mick. Calm down." Sara said, chuckling at the older mans actions. She's never seen the Mick Rory like this before in all the years she's known him, it did make her laugh a little.

"Sara! I'm getting married, don't tell me to calm down because I'm nervous as hell!" Mick said, sweat starting to form on his forehead. "God what if he's not there. That he's finally decided I'm not worth the hassle." Mick said, before Sara slapped him.

"Feeling better?" Sara questioned and Mick nodded. "Tell me again how he proposed to you."

"Sara, you've heard this story so many times." Mick pointed out.

"And? I'm in love with it. Besides, you're like the older brother I never had, it's amazing to see you happy finally, you deserve it, Mick." Sara responded and Mick rolled his eyes playfully.

"You have an older sister for this crap, but okay. Leonard had gone out that day, so it was just me and Lis in the house..."

* * *

- _1 and a half years ago-_

" _MICK, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lisa shouted, stepping into the house carrying a bag of clothes._

_"I'm in the living room, like I was two minutes ago, when you decided to randomly run outside for whatever reason." Mick answered, keeping his voice loud enough so Lisa would hear what he was saying._

_"Here. These are you are to out them all on and be ready to go out in an hour. Exactly." Lisa said, holding the bag of clothes out to Mick. Mick raised his eyebrow as he gave her a look of uncertainty._

_"What's in the bag, kid?" Mick asked, pushing it away as he sat up properly. Once Mick was sat up, Lisa dropped the bag on his lap._

_"Clothes, you're too get dressed in them by 7:30." Lisa basically demanded, trying to keep a straight face._

_"Why? What's going on Lisa?" Mick questioned, unsure, as he looked in the bag._

_"I don't know. You just need to get dressed in them." Lisa lied, "You only have an hour so hurry up. oh and don't call me kid." She then added, smiling as she left the room._

_-an hour later-_

_"Lenny?" Mick asked as he stepped outside. He got a text from the man in question simply saying come outside._

_"Hi Mick. Man you look better in that suit then what I imagined." Leonard said, making an appearance, licking his lips slightly. "Anyway, that aside. I'm sure you're wondering what's going on here. Well. Come with me." He then added, holding his hand out which Mick took._

_"Lenny? You're acting weird too. I haven't seen you all day. What is going on here?" Mick asked and Leonard laughed slightly, opening the car door for Mick to get in. Mick obeyed and got in the car, Leonard shutting the door and running round to the drivers side and getting in. "And you're driving? You don't like driving. Again, what is going on here?"_

_"Always so curious of my actions. Mick, trust me." Leonard said with a chuckle as he started to drive._

_"I do trust you. I'm just curious about what is going on. Like I said, you haven't been in all day. Lisa wouldn't let me leave the house and she gave me this. She's been acting suspicious all day too." Mick explained and Leonard sighed._

_"I understand you have questions, but. I hope this answers your questions." Leonard said. The duo spent the rest of the journey in silence until Leonard reached their destination._

_"The museum? Why are we here? We're not exactly dressed to pull a heist." Mick questioned and Leonard smirked._

_"All will be revealed Mick..." Leonard said, walking towards the entrance. "You coming?" He then asked looking back at Mick. Mick grunted and followed suit to Leonard's actions._

_"Doesn't look very open Lenny." Mick said, confused as they stepped inside._

_"It is. Not a lot of people come at this time... but there's some big art sales going on. So we have to look like we belong, hence the suit." Leonard said, smirking slightly as he walked down the corridors until he stopped at a painting. One that Mick instantly recognised._

_"The fire and ice painting?" Mick questioned and Leonard took a deep breath before getting down on one knee. "Leonard what is this?" He then asked, eyes wide as he looked down at Leonard._

_"This painting is being moved tomorrow. I don't know why I've started with that fact." Leonard said, with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, um. 4 and a half years ago we stood in front of this painting, I told you it represents us. Because it does. Us in our elements. You're the fire to my ice. The heat to my cold. The fiery temperature to my calm one. We may be opposites but we cancel each other out. You complete me. My life was crap without you in it. You changed me for the better and I can't imagine my life without you so.." Leonard said, pulling a ring box and opening it, looking Mick in the eye. "Will you marry me?"_  
\-------------------  
"....and here we are. Funny thing is he stole that painting that night. Snuck out of bed after we.. you know. Never really had him as the sentimental type until that night." Mick finished and Sara was crying.

"Wow. It gets me every time." Sara said, wiping her tears. "He loves you. He's going to be there, he wouldn't have proposed if he didn't. You were there for me when I was getting married to Nyssa. I'm here for you when you get married to Leonard. At the end of the day, you're going to be Mr Mick Rory-Snart. Or whatever you guys are going with your last names." She then added, before there was a knock on the door.

"It's time." A voice said and Mick smiled wide.

"Wow. I'm getting married, holy shit." Mick said, and Sara laughed.

"You deserve this. I known that since your family moved in next door to me and I saw what an amazing guy you are... an amazing guy you've become." Sara said smiling, If I weren't a lesbian or you weren't gay, I totally would have tried." She then added jokingly and Mick laughed.

"I appreciate that." Mick responded, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go get him big guy." 

* * *

  
"Now. It's time for the husband and husband dance." The DJ announced. Mick and Leonard stood up and walked to the dance floor together when the song start, and they slow danced together. It wasn't a big do they had. Small and intimate, but that was all they wanted. It was them.

"We did it.. we're married after all these months of planning." Leonard said and Mick kissed him quick and softly on his lips with a smile.

"I know. Who would have thought that we'd have a shot at normal lives." Mick responded and Leonard laughed.

"I know. Me the sleaze bag that slept around, you the taxi driver who has a criminal background that no-one ever knew about. That no one expected. Who knew that we would find each other and be here, now, as a married couple." Leonard explained, smiling wide. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too. Let's see what the future holds, Leonard Rory." Mick said, leaning down to kiss his husband again.

"It will be good for us, I'll make sure if it." Leonard mumbled before returning the kiss, the smile remaining on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it from these two. 
> 
> ((I may have an idea for a sequel though but we'll see. I have over things I want to write first))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now taking one shot ideas! If you have any you'd like me to write, let me know on tumblr. I'm @scofieldmisa


End file.
